Goodbye, Sid
by Punkylemon
Summary: ONE SHOT. Randy is dying and has just enough time to finally tell Sid how he feels about her. I do not own 'Scream' or any of its characters.


**Author's notes:**** Hey, guys. This is just a (very) quick little one shot to fill in a gap. In the movies, it seemed Randy never told Sidney how he felt so I thought I'd write this little confession for him. Randy is still alive (for the moment) and has just enough time to tell Sidney how he's always felt about her. **

'**Goodbye, Sid'**

The halls echoed as Sidney ran along the corridor, her bag pummelling her thigh. She didn't care. She just had to find him. Every urgent footstep sounded like a clock ticking away the remaining moments of her friend's life. She burst into the parking lot and eventually she found him; Randy Meeks laying on a stretcher in the ambulance, his coat and shirt having been cut off him, revealing the deep stab wounds in his chest and torso that had been temporarily dressed to try and prevent the bleeding… but too late. She could tell. He was pale and shivering, having already lost too much blood and he _must_ have been bleeding internally as she looked on. Where was the driver? Why weren't they driving to the hospital this very second? Why had someone attacked him in the first place? What had gentle, geeky Randy ever done that meant he deserved this?

Sid looked down at him for a moment before the truth of her friend's predicament sunk in and her face crumpled. With a strangled sob she sat down heavily beside him. Trying hard to fight back furious tears she looked into his face with its delicate features. His mouth, so accustomed was it to smiling, seemed to have something of a certain peace to it. His eyes were closed as though asleep but his breathing was heavy and laboured, his chest rising and falling jerkily. A tear fell from Sidney's eyes as she looked and she couldn't help but reach out a hand to take his. His eyes flickered and opened and he looked over at her. He swallowed and when his mouth opened slightly, Sid could see blood. She stifled another sob and looked, instead, at Randy's strikingly blue eyes behind heavy lids.

"Sid…" He choked.

"My God, Randy." Sid said. "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be me?"

"I'm glad it wasn't, Sid." Randy said quietly, doing his best to smile. "I should have followed the rules, huh? Stayed a virgin." Sidney gave a single, choked laugh which quickly gave way to more tears. She was finding it harder and harder to restrain the grief she was already feeling as she looked at the floor, unable to look into Randy's kind face any longer. There was silence for a brief moment.

"Sid." Randy said again. With a whimper, Sid forced herself to look back at her friend. He was making no pretence of smiling now. His face was deadly serious. Deadly. Now there was irony for you. "I'm sorry I never told ya…" He stopped and choked again, flecks of blood escaping his mouth.

"Told me what?" Sid said, urgently, leaning forward, willing Randy to finish what he clearly wanted to tell her badly enough to endure the pain of speaking. He swallowed, gathering his bearings. His own face crumpled for a second as though he was about to cry himself but, if he was, he fought it down and his face returned to normal. He met Sidney's eyes again and drew a shuddering breath.

"I love ya, Sidney." He said. Sidney couldn't hold it in any longer. She sobbed freely. She wanted to throw her arm over him and hug him but knew it would hurt him too much. This deprivation just served to make her all the more grief stricken as she held his long-fingered hand in hers. The only speech she could manage was,

"Randy…" Randy's lip quivered and a tear fell from his eye.

"Goodbye, Sid." He said, softly. Sidney bought his hand to her face as she continued to cry, her tears falling on his pale skin. Her eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them again Randy's eyes stared blankly in the direction of the sunlight streaming in through the open doors of the ambulance. Randy Meeks was gone.

_#God only knows what tomorrow brings_

_You're in my heart so my spirit sings_

_And I'll be strong just as long as you_

_Remember me#_


End file.
